Sephiroth Fanfic
by GothicRiku
Summary: At the tender age of 16 Sephiroth is on his way to becoming a member of SOLDIER. This takes place from there till the tragedy in Nibelheim
1. Chapter 1

(prologue)

"Does the past have winges that carry out into the present or even the future? Everyone wants that past; those memories and need to have a reason to venture onto the vessel named future. Do you wish to know my resolution? We are all puppets. The planet holds all of our thoughts inside it's coil, in it's obiturary where our memories lie. Will my children awaken the lifestreams ancestral anomly which shall break my shackles? Let my advent children relieve me from this cursed solitary confinment. A sadist mind enjoys the crimsom drops of another. Each drop ends all of my suffering for; I will not be a mere memory.

Part I: Signing up

In the city of Midgar, a damp dark place filled with Mako pollution, the elite unit named Shinra inc. is offering anyone a chance to join SOLDIER. Now a boy will become a man as he signs his life away to Shinra. Sephiroth, a 16 year old dreaming of becoming a member of SOLDIER, is going to do just that. Release the mothers' hands of nurture and become a soldier. Eventhough he had crossthoughts, Sephiroth was on his way to Shinras' HQ to sign-up. Sephiroth sat down on a fountain and decided to eat the last good lunch he'll have in awhile. A good pizza with everything on it and a large cold soda filled to the rim would be his last taste of freedom, so he thought. "Are you joining, too?" A young teen girl asked Sephiroth. He looked at her from her head to her toes then simply took another bite out of this pizza. Though she was irritated by his silent treatment, the girl sat down next to Sephiroth. After a large gulp Sephiroth replied, "If I answer you will you leave?" The girl nodded then said, "I'm Kyoka! I'm joining, too! What's your name?" With a groan Sephiroth replied, "Sephiroth." He ate half of his pizza then offered the rest to Kyoka, "Get fat." he said as he shoved the pizza into her hands and slurped his soda. "Thank you." Kyoka smiled. She almost swallowed it whole with a growling stomach asking for more. Sephiroth gave Kyoka the rest of his soda then continued onto Shinras' HQ. "Wait for me!" Kyoka ran while the straw dangled from her mouth. Sephiroth kept advancing, but Kyoka managed to catch up to him. Kyoka huffed and puffed, "i don't want to go alone." Sephiroth sighed then walked with her to the signing area where they both signed up for SOLDIER.

Part 2 preview

Sephiroth finds out he needs to go through 3 stricked trials b4 becoming a member of SOLDIER


	2. Chapter 2

The day was very catastrophic as the rain and lightning bursted into the planet. Just another wound on the outskirts of Midgar. This painful wound is a battlefield for the up and coming members of SOLDIER. Sephiroth is going to battle one of the Turks on this irreverent day. This is his entrance exam. Reeve of the Turks is his opponent. Both so young but have advanced knowledge of the planets' secret magic, Materia and the stress of battle. Reeve took out his megaphone and went into his battle stance, "Sephiroth, huh? What a strange name. Is it true you're a bastard child?" Sephiroth, unintimidated by Reeve's words took out his gun and loaded it up with bullets. Reeve of the Turks took out a pair of dice then charged at Sephiroth. He threw them at him and it hit Sephiroth right between the eyes. Though Sephiroth was blinded he stood his ground. Reeve was inches away as he got ready to attack Sephiroth with his megaphone. Right before the megaphone hit, Sephiroth moved out the way. Reeve fell face first into the ground. "Fire2." Reeve said while his hand glowed an illuminating bright green. A devastating ball of fire appeared over Sephiroth and dropped right on him. The floor and Sephiroth were both scorched. " I guess I over did it." Reeve got up and wiped the sand off his pants. Unimpressed by this the judges went on their way to Midgar until they heard a voice say, "Pale Horse." They looked back and saw Sephiroth walk right out of the flames. He lifted up his right hand and fired an attack at Reeve. It hit him point blank. Reeve's face hit the ground once more, but this time he didn't get up. "Sephiroth has won." The judges announced. "Prepare yourself for tomorrow. Your trials will commence." Weak-kneed Sephiroths' knees hit the ground. "I _will _become a member of SOLDIER. I _will _prove Hojo wrong. And I _will _find my mother"

A day after the completion of the entrance exam, Sephiroth and 3 other young elites have been sent to the Chocobo ranch. They are to wait outside for their new leader, Alister. While they were there they decided to walk a little. "No, we can't cross unless we're riding a Chocobo." One of the soldiers exclaimed. Sephiroth shrugged and continued onward towards Mythril Mine. As soon as his foot touched the marsh a serpent's shadow hung over him. Sephiroth looked up and saw a large snake-like monster. "It's the Midgar Zolom!" one of the men screamed out. They all started to run to the Chocobo ranch, Sephiroth was fearless. He pointed his gun at the monster and started shooting. The monster was immune; this made Sephiroth flinch a little. A figure jumped on top of the serpent and unsheathed his long sword, "are you all crazy! Trying to pick a fight with a Midgar Zolom with _your _low levels? Hmph!" The man stabbed Zolom's neck. The blood bursted out and fell all over Sephiroth. The man kept on attacking and slashing away. The serpent flayed, but he couldn't get the warrior off his back.. His sword went right through Zolom's eye. The Zolom screamed in terror then finally got the man off. The serpent fled to the Mythril Mines after that. The man jumped down and landed on one knee. Everyone looked back and wondered who their savior was. The man stood up and said, "wow my students are a bunch of idiots!" Sephiroth stared deep into this young mans' eyes and replied, " you're Alister? (What a weirdo. He's got no eyebrows)". Alister scoffs. "And you all are my crew? This freaken sucks!"

Minutes later...

"So, what's our 1st trial?" Sephiroth asked right away while he cleaned off Zolom's blood. Alister smiled then took a Materia out of his pocket. "THIS!" Sephiroth groaned, "Materia? Are you serious?" Alister blew on the Materia and a button popped up, "all I have to do is push this button and off it goes!" He pushed the button, the Materia was bouncing all over the place. Alister took out 3 more and pressed their buttons. "Haha! This is fun!" One Materia was bouncing close to Sephiroth until it bounce into his left eye. "MY EYE!" Sephiroth shouted. "That was so worth it!" Alister laughed and pounded his thigh in excitement. "Now all you guys hafta do is catch these bouncing bundles of joy." Everyone sighed. Alister simply sat in the truck and watched the young elite attempt to catch the Materia.

To be continued...

Part 3: will Sephiroth pass this bizarre test? Find out next time on the Sephiroth fanfic: Awakening of the Advent Father


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on you girls! You've been at it for an hour! When I did this trial I caught the damn thing in less than 30 minutes!" Alister shouted while the young elite tried their best to capture the Materia. Sephiroth leaped toward the ball for the 20th time but, was still unable to catch it. "Now, I'm pissed off!" he shouted. Sephiroth took off some armor and attempted to grab the bothersome ball again. This time he had an idea. Sephiroth sat next to Alister and looked at the Materia. It seems to only jump around when he's near it. So, it stood still. "Hi there." Alister said to Sephiroth. "Bolt 2" Sephiroth replied. "Huh?" the Materia was electrocuted. Smog bursted out of it and the Materia just stopped moving. Sephiroth picked it up and blew on it. "Ha, in your face Alister! I'm the winner, me!" Sephiroth through the Materia at Alister. "I guess you're the winner! (Believe it or not; I never doubted you. Not one bit." Alister declared. "Ok ladies! Pack it up! We're going back to Midgar but, prepare yourselves for tomorrow's trial! It's not an easy one"

The next day...

The young elites stood outside Midgar waiting for their extremely late leader, Alister. Strange monsters seemed to have migrated towards the Midgar area and it was the young elites job to wipe them out. "It's cause of Hojos' research." Sephiroth said. "What do you mean?" asked one of the young elites. "Hojo has discovered something called Jenova cells. You know, those injections we got after the entrance exam. But, he's enhanced them somehow. I want to know why. Wouldn't you Tseng?" Sephiroth explained. "Not really. I couldn't care less about that old crack and his dumb experiments." Tseng replied. Sephiroth scoffed. " Why do I even talk to yo– ouch!" Alister hit Sephiroth behind the head. " Stop being a smart ass! Anyway," Alister coughed, " we've got a different mission than what was given to us. We are to destroy the North Corel Reactor because its well...being gay." Sephiroth rolled his eyes then sat in the truck. "Let's just go." Alister hugged Sephiroth and whispered in his ear, "calm down there buddy! Stop being a smart ass." Sephiroth just groaned.

At North Corel...

The townspeople didn't let them in so, sadly, they had the force themselves in. One of the young elite shot a woman by accident. Because of his mistake the whole town went berserk, they started firing all their weapons at the elite. Without hesitation, Alister attacked the people. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth exclaimed. The town soon became a massacre. Blood was spilled. Woman and children were helplessly crawling away until Alister ended their misery. " Don't let any of them get away!" the elite couldn't disobey their leader so no one was spared. "What are we doing?" Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Why? No! Stop this!" he fell on his knees, "STOP THIS!" Before he could stop his teammates from slaughtering everyone, it was already to late. Alister kicked open all the doors to make sure no one was left. "Mommy?" a little girl was left alone beside her deceased mother. Sephiroth's expressionless face kept Alister from killing the child.  
After they destroyed the reactor and killed all the people, the young elite heard a report of two men, who weren't at the village at the time, had been killed by Shin-ra soldiers. Their names were Barret and Dyne. "Mission accomplished." Alister said to everyone. "Don't slack off tomorrow! The last trial will be a difficult one."  
To be continued...

The last trial before Sephiroth could finally become a member of SOLDIER! But, what makes this one so difficult then the rest? Find out next time on; Sephiroth Fanfic Awakening of the Advent Father


End file.
